Fear of Reliance
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: SasuHina Sequel to Fear of Love Hinata POV. Hinata was scared of the thought of anyone relying on her at all. Oneshot, please review!


Fear of Reliance

Sequel to Fear of Love

By: AlwaysHiei

SasuHina oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata was frightened of the mere thought of someone else relying on her in any way. She hated to have the weight of someone else on her shoulders; she could barely hold up her own. She didn't like knowing that someone else was expecting and relying on her because she was scared she'd let them down. She'd let so many people down. Her father, her mother, her uncle, her cousin, her sister, her entire family, and the village what with all of her failed missions.

She could never hold anyone elses weight, and it was humiliating when time and time again this was shown to everyone. Her weakness was shown to everyone.

Which was why Hinata was scared of Sasuke; ever since the first time she saw him...

Back when she was young, Hinata and her father used to have a much better relationship. He had more faith in her, and always assumed she'd be heiress to the clan. He always took her with him to do things that heads of clans were expected to do in certain situations.

This included acknowledging and 'Mourning' another main branch family member from another death. Which was why Hinata was taken along when her father had to go pay his respects to the Uchiha famiyl, who'd all been killed, except for one, or two if the murderer is counted.

So there she was, hiding behind her father in the graveyard while he impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for the boy in front of them to realize their presences. Eventually, her father ended up tapping the boy on his shoulder, which finally got him to turn around.

The boy, with those empty eyes of his, gave her father a look which obviously said 'What do you want?'

"We're very sorry about your loss." her father began explaining their presence, not sounding apologetic at all. "We're here to pay our respects."

The child looked skeptical, clearly not seeing Hinaat behind her father. Hiashi moved to the side giving full-view of his daughter before telling the kid who she was.

Hinata nervously greeted, "H-hello..." to the other kid, who said nothing. He just stared.

It was weirding Hinata out. He was staring at her with those cold, hard, and empty eyes of his, and he wasn't stopping. They stood their like that for at least three minutes before Hiashi interupted with an impatient "Ahem? So may we?", to which no answer was found.

After another moment, Hinata said quietly, "S-Sasuke-san?, trying to get his attention. It worked, as he jumped suddenly at her speaking. He looked at her a moment longer before...

The boy ran away.

Just like that, he ran away without a word. Hinata didn't know why, but she was glad; she almost thought he might ask her for help or something. And Hinata didn't want to help anyone. She had a lot on her own plate.

everytime he was near, she always felt like anytime now he'd expect her to help him; he'd rely on her. It was disgusting to Hinata to even think that; how dare she ever think someone as strong as Sasuke would ever, ever in his whole life, need anything from her. But even so, the feeling never left.

Every single time Sasuke was near, Hinata always got the feeling that he was uncomfortable; that there was something in him begging to come out, but he wouldn't let it out.

At first Hinata ignored this, but after a few years, she had had to acknowledge his odd behavior. And it scared her. But Hinata calmed herself down everytime she thought about his relying on her by reminding herself that it wouldn't matter so long as Sasuke kept it to himself and never let whatever he had to say spill out. And Sasuke was strong, so Hinata had faith that he'd easily be able to do this.

And he did for a long time. For nine whole years. Until one dat he let it all out.

Hinata had gone to visit the Uchiha's graves. Though she wasn't going to be heiress to her clan, she still wanted to pay her respects to them. Hinata was just nice like that. So, she went to the graveyard in which she knew the Uchiha family graves resided and payed her respects.

As she was about to leave that day, she saw a figure coming in the distance. Hinata didn't know what did, but something told her to stay. And Hinata listened. She waiting for a moment before the figure was a few feet before her. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata was nervous because now she'd have ot explain her presence for sure, and she doubted he'd like her there even if she only went to be kind. She waited for Sasuke to say something, but he didn't. It was like their first meeting. They stood still like that for a few moments before Hinata mumbled worriedly, "S-Sasuke-san?"

Her reply was his running away; again.

But Hinata didn't stay behind this time. This time, she followed.

She ran after him for a long time until finally they were in the Uchiha compound. He kept running to the end of the compound until he was at a dead end. He had to stop. And Hinata had him cornered.

Now she was the one who wanted to run. What if he let it out? What if he decided to rely on her? Would she be able to handle his weight? Would she fail to help him?

These questions ran in and out of her head as she waited for something to happen.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata said, concerned. 

With that single word coming out of her mouth, he talked. He told her everything. He told her about his families death, what his brother told him that night, about his latest mission, about staying with Orochimaru, about his team, about his daily life, and about every single emotion he felt; and any other emotion he'd ever felt. He may have even shed a tear.

And most shocking of all, Sasuke said he loved her.

He loved Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata was shocked. Why did he love her? Was he serious? Was he lying? Why was Hinata herself so happy? Wasn't she scared of relyance on herself? Wasn't he relying on her? Why did Hinata feel like she felt the same? Did she really love him back? Could Hinata hold him up? Could she really help Sasuke?

Hinata just smiled, unsure of how to answer these questions right them. So she just smiled and hugged Sasuke as a way to tell him he could rely on her.

Hinata realized something; she didn't fear Sasuke relying on her. She loved the fact that he felt he could.

THE END

Well, I definitely like the first one more, but this one's cool too. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for the suggestion, KenshinLover2002! Please review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
